The present invention relates to a container with variable decorative means. The container shows a first drawing when disposed in vertical with its top opening facing upwards, or a second drawing when turned upside down with its top opening facing downwards.
Regular drinking containers, for example, tea cups may be decorated with drawings or signs of the zodiac to attract the consumers. There is also known such a drinking container which is coated with thermochromic material that changes its color when hot. However, a drinking container of this design is expensive.